When combustion occurs in an environment with excess oxygen, peak combustion temperatures increase which leads to the formation of unwanted engine emissions, such as oxides of nitrogen, e.g., NOx. It is desirable to determine the amount and/or rate of NOx produced by the operation of an internal combustion engine for diagnostic and/or engine control purposes.